


Kinktober 2017 Day 1: masturbation

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, one scene for each of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: He felt bad, he always felt bad about it but no matter what, his thoughts always drifted back  to him. Even when he tried to think of anyone, anyone else, it didn’t help. He inevitably returned to himOne part Sidon, one part Link. all parts pining





	Kinktober 2017 Day 1: masturbation

He felt bad, he always felt bad about it but no matter what, his thoughts always drifted back to him. Even when he tried to think of anyone, anyone else, it didn’t help. He inevitably returned to him, to his soft looking skin. Too the way he grinned after doing something so wholly reckless with a laugh, his lovely eyes that were so so very bright no matter what. He was a Prince! He should not think of his dear friend like this but nothing else brought him off as the thought of kissing Link. Holding his hand and oh! Hips jutting up against his palm, Sidon squirmed in his bed under the light pressure. 

Link was so small, could he even take one of his cocks? It would likely be such a tight fit, he would have to take extra special care of his dear Hylian. He wrapped a hand around just one cock, squeezing just this side of almost too much as he thought about it. What got too him the most was Link’s expressive face. The thought of his mouth hanging open as he panted, squirming as he was stretched open around his cock. The sounds he would make! Both hands squeezed, moving in tandem ever so slowly. He had to go slow, he did not want to hurt his tiny love after all! Slow, so maddeningly slowly. Sharp teeth gritted as he struggled to maintain the careful pace even as his hips squirmed and jumped in little fits. What if he was too big though? He could always take him.

At that stray thought, a new one, he clenched needfully and groaned. Oh yes, yes that! Fingers stroked down too his slit, rubbing in circles just outside it. As if he was exploring it for the first time. Link would be so curious, he knew he would. He was always curious about any new thing he discovered and Sidon doubted this would be any different. Fingers light at first, a barely there touch around and around, stroking over the slit every now and then until Sidon was almost mad with it. “Link...please …” Lost in the fantasy, Sidon panted as he pressed a single finger inside. He would not even need much stretching too take him, he could just...slide right in. Nearly any time he wanted. Sidon would have to lay back, or perhaps sit up against something. Only able to clutch as Link as he sunk inside. Two fingers pressed in, the sound slick under Sidon’s sharp panting. He didn’t last, he couldn't. This was too new, fresh and without the worry of hurting Link with his size. The fact that Link was so much smaller than he was made him clench on his fingers. He curled them slightly, just a little and he was gone, hips bucking upwards sharply. “Yes yes plea-yes!” 

Dazed eyes opened slowly, head still swimming. “Oh my…” he hadn’t cum that hard in ages, everything felt like it was made of wet sand. It was lovely. He’d feel guilty later, right now he was too busy basking in the afterglow. Link could even just lay on his chest and sleep, he was the perfect size for that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt bad, he always felt bad about it but no matter what, his thoughts always drifted back to him. Even when he tried to think of anyone, anyone else, it didn’t help. He inevitably returned to him. To his utter size, so much bigger than Link was and yet so very gentle. The most gentle being Link had ever known. The red skin felt so nice in the brief moments he had been able to focus on it. So different from hylian skin, a little rough but in a way that made Link want to rub his entire body against him. He squirmed in his little nook, tucked away in a small dip amid the rocks with a small fire flickering away before him too cook his stew for dinner. He had just enough room to shimmy his pants down, back against the moss covered rocks and take himself in hand. 

Gods above but Sidon’s size made him sweat. He wanted to be enveloped, back too Sidon’s chest and have those hands touch him everywhere. He was not even sure how Zora worked down there but he didn't even need to think about it. Sharp teeth ever so gently pricking at his neck and shoulder and big hands palming him were enough to make him ache. Just a finger inside would feel so good! So thick and Sidon would be so very careful too. Even as he pressed such sharp teeth too his much thinner skin, he knew he would be utterly safe. He didn’t have too worry with Sidon. His dear friend Sidon that never saw him as The Champion. Only Link, saw his deeds only as his own. What would it feel like too lay in a bed with him? Sidon curled around him and exploring every inch? “Sidon...Sidon..” He’d never wanted anyone like this, not this life or the one before. All it took was a finger pressing against him, rubbing little circles as his other hand stroked, slick with his own fluids and he was cumming.

Good, so good. He panted heavily, legs splayed wide as he went limp for a few moments. Link opened an eye to check on his food, relieved it was not burned or worse and closed his eye again. He should go visit Sidon. Hed’d feel guilt every time Sidon grasped his hand but maybe this time he’d mention...something? Or he would chicken out and just bask in his open affection, even if it was only platonic.


End file.
